The Stormwind City Guard
= General Information = The Stormwind Guard Guild Leader/Guild Master: Dugald Website: Currently none. Contact Person/Method: Dugald (IC application) Recruiting Status: Open. RP Newbie-Friendly: Yes, but RP experience preferred. Focus/Mindset: The Stormwind Guard is a guild for players wishing to RP characters that are city guards. Our aim is to enhance the roleplay atmosphere of Stormwind, not to harrass or lord over some special power over any other character. Requirements/Restrictions: Must be able to wear armor similar to that worn by the Stormwind NPC guards. Raiding/PvP Interest: Instance runs on occasion through dungeons level 40 or below. High-end instance runs usually done with help from other guilds. PvP encouraged (we ARE soldiers, after all), but not a requirement. Other Info: New recruits must be able to handle/tolerate IC opposition that they get for merely being a Guard. r_2Jduxc2P8 = Latest News = The Crimson Hounds changes name to The Stormwind Guard September 12, 2008 After completion of the Hellfire Penninsula campaign, and a fairly long period of inactivity, Captain Dugald Taggart-Gallina was reassigned to garrison duty in Stormwind and he renamed the Hounds to The Stormwind Guard to reflect the current home garrison assignment. = Structure = The Stormwind Guard is structured as a constabulary force for the city of Stormwind. Currently the ranks are: Trainee, Constable, Lance Constable, Corporal, Sergeant, Detective, Lieutenant and Captain. “Men like Corporal Nobbs can be found in every armed force. Although their grasp of the minutiae of the regulations is usually encyclopedic, they take good care to never be promoted beyond, perhaps, corporal.” -- Terry Pratchett, Guards! Guards! = Basic Guard Events = Mission A mission generally consists of investigating a crime or arresting a wanted criminal. Training Trainings include uniform inspections, fitness training, combat training, or practicing any Guard activity. Training can be focused on things such as combat, training with a specific weapon, or how to survive in hostile environments. These should be documented with a report and pictures. Patrols The Guard patrol is a simple circuit around the city. It goes through all major districts of the city. Constables are required to patrol in pairs. Any incidents are to be reported and filed. = Recruitment = "So you wish to enlist in the Guard? Voluntarily? Seriously? Recruitment is open to any citizen in good standing and of enlistment age. A citizen in good standing is one that is not currently shackled in the Stockades or banished from Stormwind. Minimum enlistment age is 18. Must be strong enough to wear the guardsman armor. All recruits will be given a thorough physical examination to ensure that they are not a half-demon, overly insane, or unfit for service. Joining the Guard should be completely IC, or as much so as possible. To apply to join, send an in game application to Dugald. Please explain why you think you would make a good guard in your application. Assuming your application is good enough (the application in itself is a small test) you will be sent mail back asking you to come for an interview. Note: This is only asking you to come for an interview, not saying that you are accepted into the Guard. Things that will help you to succeed in the interview include, but are in no way limited to: 1) Good spelling and punctuation – these are essential for the appearance of a guard! 2) Not taking a year to respond to the questions (Keep whisper conversations to a minimum, maybe sign out of MSN, don’t wander off to get coffee… these will help you in the long run!) 3) Don’t use OOC at all in the interview, unless you have an urgent need to use it, such as ((brb, phone))… and use it in whisper, not /s. 4) Be original! The Guard is supposed to be a misfit of all varieties of character. We therefore aren’t looking for a standard guardsman with no personality… think of something to make your character an individual! 5) Do not take yourself too seriously. Humour is not frowned upon in The Guard, quite the contrary! By turning up to the interview, you accept the following terms and conditions. 1) The interviewer's decision is final. Arguing IC simply wont help your chances of a future application being accepted, arguing OOC will finish any chances of it, and likely get you ignored. 6V4cocW8ufU = Laws = Cuddy had only been a guard for a few days, but already he had absorbed one important and basic fact: it is almost impossible for anyone to be in a street without breaking the law. (Terry Pratchett, Men at Arms) The Book of Laws ---- The Stormwind Book of Laws is the main reason for the Guard's existence. It contains all the laws and regulations that visitors and residents of Stormwind need to uphold. If you do not approve of the laws and are charged with a crime by a guard, please whisper the guard and we will not bother you (ever) again. We only wish to enhance the roleplay atmosphere of Stormwind, not to harass anyone. That is also why we are extremely picky when we recruit people. ---- Stormwind City Book of Laws, First Edition Chapter 1: Matters of Violence (See appendix C for notes on Subsections) §1: Assault, on citizen: Subsection 1 - 1 warnings and community service for one day. Subsection 2 - 2 warnings and two days community service. Subsection 3 – 3 warnings, Night in Jail, and a week’s community service §2: Assault, on a noble: Subsection 1 - 3 warnings. Subsection 2 - 4 warnings. Subsection 3 – 5 warnings. ---All the above carry a penalty of direct imprisonment, held until fine of 15 silver is paid or innocence proved in trial.--- §3: Assault, on a guard: Subsection 1 - Fine of 2 silver and one warning. Subsection 2 - Fine of 4 silver and two warnings. Subsection 3 – Fine of 10 silver, two warnings, and invitation to Jail Night. §4: Brawls, inside an Inn: One warning and a fine of 3 silver to any innkeeper. Full payment of any broken inventory of the Inn. For particularly large brawls the guilty may have to serve the Innkeeper for half a day. (Running errands, watching the entrance, promoting the Inn with a big poster stitched to their chest). §5: Brawls, outside: 2 warnings. Possible ban from city. §6: Murder, attempted: 3 warnings. Possible ban from city after trial. Eyewitnesses needed to prosecute the case. §7: Murder, committed: 6 warnings. Possible Sentence of Death or ban from city after trial. Eyewitnesses needed to prosecute the case. §8: Conspiracy to murder: 4 warnings. Possible ban from city after trial. Eyewitnesses needed to prosecute the case. §9: Suicide, committed: 4 warnings, possible outlaw after trial. §10: Torture. 3-6 warnings, plus possible punishments according to Chapter Two, section twelve. Chapter 2: Matters of Property §1: Burglary: 3 warnings. Will have a remark on their name in our lists as a criminal. §2: Robbery, of citizen: 3 warnings. Fine of 5 silver to the victim and 5 silver to the Guard. §3: Robbery, of official property: 4 warnings. May be outlawed and banned from the city after trial. Possible direct invitation to jail night. Witnesses needed. §4: Theft, major: 3 warnings. Official humiliation. §5: Theft, minor: 2 warnings. Official humiliation §6: Theft, pick pocketing: 1 warning, fine of 5 silver. §7: Damage on City Property Punishment depends on damage done. Official Humiliation. If the Guard suspects the damage done extends 10 golds worth, imprisonment until trial. §8: Trade, unlicensed 2 warnings, fine of 3 silver, possible confiscation of goods. Affects trades in alcohol, tobacco, firearms, food and drinks. Licenses to be issued by the City Watch – see a watchman to find out about the price for a license, or in how much beer it will cost. §9: Trade, illegal 4 warnings, dependant punishment. Affects trade in poisons, slaves, narcotics, stolen goods and [roscribed Horde items. Guard to determine punishment, lower limit set to 3 silver. A trial may result in a Sentence of Death in extreme cases. §10: Smuggling 3 warnings, fine of 5 silver, possible confiscation of goods. If street value of confiscated goods sums to more than 10 golds worth, imprisonment until trial. §11: Possession of Illegal Goods. 1-3 warnings, confiscation of goods. Covers possession of Stolen Goods, Deathweed, Maidens Anguish, Glowcap, Moonglow, Ichor of Undeath, Goblin Rocket Fuel, Non-Alcoholic Lager. Anyone with a reason that they must carry any of these items, such as alchemists, must apply for a license - and prove that there is no alternative reagent - ibefore/i carrying them. §12: Kidnapping 3 warnings, dependant punishment. Punishment can vary from 10 to 50 silver fine for short lengths of kidnapping (i.e. an hour or two), to possible outlaw and trial for longer periods (days). §13: Fraud 1-3 Warnings, fine of the estimated profit from the fraud – if this exceeds 10 Gold, a trial is required resulting in possible outlaw from the city. §14: Transformation of a person/item against the person/owners will. 2 warnings, appropriate fine paid to the victim. Eyewitnesses needed. Chapter 3: Matters of Disorder §1: Disrespectful activity near sacred places: This law applies to the Moonwell, Cathedral, Abbey, and other places deemed sacred. Depending on the nature of the activity: 1-3 warnings, cleaning of the appropriate area, as well as service to an appropriate institution for a day. §2: Eavesdropping: 2 warnings. This can not be reported by citizen. A Guard must catch the eavesdropper in the act. Being caught sneaking up on a Guard constitutes a violation of this law. §3: Gambling/Betting: 3 warnings. Must be witnessed by a Watchman. §4: Warlocks, Ritual; Summoning of Demons: 2 warning. Fine of 3 silver. Already summoned demons will need to be unsummoned. Failure to comply triggers this law. Warlocks known to have broken this law before will be given a fine even though they comply with unsummoning. §5: Warlocks, Hidden Larger Gathering of: 4 warnings. May result in a ban from the city. This is a special law. If any watchman happens to find a ritual ongoing, the allies of the Watch will be summoned and the Warlocks will be accused of conspiring against the Alliance. Any citizen that happens to see such a gathering is encouraged to report this immediately. §6: Arrest, resisting 1 warning, Fine of 3 silver. The Watchman cannot apply this law unless he has followed procedure to the letter. It is considered resisting arrest if the person: a) Runs away when asked to stay b) refuses to follow the Guard when asked three times. §7: Impersonating a Guard 3 warnings, fine of 10 silver, public humiliation. If a citizen is found impersonating a Watchman more than once he will be fined double the second time. The third time this amount will be doubled again, and so forth. §8: Bribing a Guard 2 warnings, public humiliation. The nature of the humiliation is to be determined by the Guard in question. §9: Reckless Riding 1 warning, fine of 3 silver. An additional warning, and imprisonment for a suitable period of time if drunk. §10: Public Disturbance 1 warning, fine of 3 silver. Includes being overly drunk, disorderly, disturbing the peace. For acts of a more lewd nature, also apply Chapter 3, Section 9. §11: Riot, causing 5 warnings. Anyone charged with causing a riot should be arrested and held for trial. Depending on the severity, a further punishment will be given through trial, maximum penalty being the Sentence of Death. §12: Loitering with intent 1 warning. Anyone found loitering outside the cell in the command center, Stockades or the Westbrook Garrison, suspiciously should be warned and asked to leave. Refusal or further loitering will result in imprisonment. §13:Aiding and Abetting 1 warning, fine of 3 silver. This law applies to anyone found aiding a known criminal by hiding them, or assisting them in an escape attempt. §14: Drinking on the streets Verbal warning and asked to move inside, followed by 1 warning and confiscation of beer if the verbal warning is not heeded too. §15: Being a jackass. Guard's discretion. Appropriate punishment, which may involve the Stormwind Guard simply ignoring the presence of the citizen in question. Chapter 4: Matters of War §1: Attack on City, Hostile In the event of a hostile attack/siege of the City all Guards are to secure all civilians inside the Keep and defend the King at all costs. Coffee should be served all civilians during the attack, and the remaining Guard are to secure the Keep. §2: Treason -May lead to a Sentence of Death through trial. Chapter 5: The Rights of the Guard 1. The Guard maintain the right to search any person(s) considered suspicious for illegal goods, weaponry, body parts and false facial hair. Failure to comply with this request may result in Chapter 3, Section 6 (Arrest, Resisting). 2. The Guard maintain the right to search any property after informing the owner for suspicious goods, wanted fugitives, evidence required in an ongoing investigation, and poisoned beer. Failure to comply with this request may result in Chapter 3, Section 6 (Arrest, Resisting). 3. The Guard maintain the right to break certain laws with good reason (for example, undercover operations in criminal organizations), and only when a full report and formal request to a commanding officer is filed. Failure to file a formal request will result in a discharge from service, and possible arrest. 4. The Guard maintain the right to injure escaping criminals with intent to slow or stop them. Causing unnecessary injury may result in a discharge from service, and possible Chapter 1, Sections 1 or 2 (Assault on Citizen, Assault on Noble). 5. The Guard maintain the right to immediately execute any criminals considered immediately threatening to the life of a citizen or watchman, but a full and detailed report proving that little to no other option was available to them at the time within 24 hours of the death. Failure to file this report will result in discharge from service, and possibly lead to Chapter 1, Section 7 (Murder, Committed). 6. The Guard maintain the right to charge anyone caught tampering with the office Coffee Machine, of any crime listed in the book of laws, dependant on the level of tampering, and punish them accordingly. Chapter 6: The Rights of Citizens 1. A citizen has the right to food and drink if in the custody of the Guard, at a maximum of three meals a day accompanied by a non-alcoholic drink. 2. When in Court, a citizen has the right for any trial against them to be fair, and may request a change of jury if they believe they could be biased. 3. A citizen has the right to request an attorney at their own expense when in watch custody and awaiting trial. 4. A citizen must be given at least 14 days notice if they are to be put on trial, so they may gather evidence and witnesses. Failure to arrive at the designated date will result in a warrant for their immediate arrest, and woll be found guilty by default. 5. A citizen has the right to file a complaint should they feel they are being treated poorly/ unfairly by any Guard personnel. These complaints should be in writing made to the Captain, or to a Magistrate or Noble of Stormwind. 6. A condemned prisoner has the right to talk to a priest or paladin, prior to execution. A condemned prisoner is also entitled to a final pint of stout, immediately before execution. Appendix A: Trials Trials will be held against someone that has consistently broken laws and gained a minimum of 15 warnings. The Watch will gather witnesses against the criminals. A date will be set where the trial is to be held (see Chapter 6). All witnesses will be heard in front of a representative of the law and the criminal will be judged thereafter. ((Note: A trial will demand a lot of the Guard in terms of organization, so it will only be granted to truly notorious criminals. Notorious does not mean bombing the Command Center repeatedly. The crimes will need to be committed against regular citizens (attacking watchmen won't have any effect) and they must show a certain level of threat to the city's safety. Also before committing a crime or crimes that can be punished by the death penalty, consider if you want your character actually executed. All serious criminals escaping does not quite sound too good for the Law Enforcers, nor effectiveness of trials as a whole.)) Appendix B: Other repercussions Gathering an amount of 10 warnings may result in one of the following: -A “friendly” invite to Jail Night (an event run by the Guard where we lock up criminals and make sure they pay for their crimes. Lousy food, dark cellars, inmates, visitors, daring escapes, interrogations!) -Public Information Release (i.e. Yells, Posters) with the intent of letting people know the identity of criminals -Ban from the city Gathering an amount of (minimum) 15 warnings may result in the status of Outlawed (lasts for a week or more) or a personal "interrogation" by the Guard. The status of Outlawed can only be attained after a Trial, or in special circumstances. After the Outlaw period or after an interrogation, one will return to 0 warning points, but still remain listed in our system. Appendix C: Guide to defining Subsections Subsection 1 – Defined as a “light assault”. One punch, kick, or strike with blunt object to the body. Subsection 2 – Defined as “actual assault”. A series of blows from the hands or feet, or a blunt weapon to the body. Also covers a single strike to the head from a blunt object, or a single strike from a bladed or sharpened weapon to an area that is not immediately life-threatening. Subsection 3 – Defined as “grievous assault”. A long series of blows with no regard for the area struck, or the life of the victim. Covers several or more blows to the head, and one strike from a bladed or sharpened weapon to a potentially life-threatening area. Also covers multiple strikes from bladed or sharpened weapons to an area that is not immediately life-threatening. This Appendix is intended as a rough guide only. The Watchman making the report must use their better judgment to determine which Subsection the assault falls under. Appendix D: Citizens’ Arrest and Vigilantism. If a Guard cannot be located, it is within the right of any Citizen to apprehend a criminal, and immediately secure them until help arrives. The Guard do not advise any citizen to single-handedly attempt to apprehend any “dangerous” criminals, and require only the support of the community in locating said persons for themselves to deal with. No Citizen is allowed to pass their own judgement and punishment on a criminal, regardless of the presence, or lack thereof, of a Guard. Failure to adhere to this will result in the citizen themselves being charged, and likely removal of any chance at a Trial. The Guard may give a group a Vigilante permit, but only after a thorough examination. This is so that, in dire times, certain groups may aid the Watch in keeping the streets of Stormwind crime-free. To apply for a permit, speak to an Officer. Crimes against the church may be dealt with by one of the church bodies, such as the Silver Hand. uKlPNYqppNc = Guard's Manual = GUARD'S COURTYARD TRAINING Order: Attention Action: -stand at attention without saluting Order: Prepare for inspection Action: -When approached, say "rank here, sir/ma'am, rank here reporting ready for inspection, sir/ma'am!" -Salute. Order: Dismissed Action: -One step back -Salute -Wait for salute back -Right turn -Walk Saluting; Saluting is a very important thing within the Guard. A salute is a Guard's greeting towards one another, as a sign of respect. -All- members are supposed to salute one another when: · Coming into the Command Center or any indoor area, if there are any Guards present inside, saluting each and every Guard is not necessary, one salute is enough when there are two or more. · When passing a fellow Guard on patrol or when stopping to talk to a Guard that is on patrol. · When leaving the Command Center with Guards inside it, or leaving a scene. · When you receive direct orders from a superior rank to do something specific, go get this one patched up, go get this one, make a report, etc. Saluting is a gesture of telling your superior rank that you understood their order. · You are also to salute in when during Drills, according to each and every Drill. On patrol: Patrols are a Guard's way of checking if everything is alright within the City and no one is breaking the Law in any way, and other sorts of trouble. · Patrols are only allowed to do alone if you have Corporal rank or higher. Constables are preferred to patrol in pairs, such as all other Guards. This increases a Guard’s safety if they are ambushed and/or if there is a situation that requires more than one Guard to solve. Constables are not allowed to patrol on their own, and they are always required to have at least one Constable or a higher rank. · Patrols are supposed to be done in straight lines, walking on the right side of the road, and on bridges. Higher ranks are supposed to be in front of lower ranks, and then size order. It is preferred that all Guards get a torch or a lantern of some sort, since it gets dark in the evening. Ranks, then size is the general order, unless the superior Officers orders otherwise. WATCHMAN'S PATROL The Watch patrol is a simple circuit around the city. It goes through all major districts of the city. Constables are required to patrol in pairs. A special application needs to be sent to the Captain if one is to conduct patrols alone. Any incidents are to be reported into the File Cabinet. GUARD DOCTRINES Remember these policies in all dealings with citizens, visitors and criminals. We try to maintain law and order by The Four P's: Preventive actions Presence Patience Polite enforcement The three D's describe the ideal Guard and what he consists of. Be an example to your peers by following them. Discipline Dedication Politeness GUARD'S BEHAVIOR - No Tainted Language ((read: NO OOC)) - Never raise your voice! ((Means: no /yell from Guards. Except in dire emergencies!)) - Unless time is of the essence, Guards do not run, they walk. The sight of Guards running causes panic (or simply confusion). - Be polite to everyone you meet. Show the maturity and responsibility people expect from the City Guard. - No drunkeness while on duty! - ((Try not to use /w for secret IC whispered conversations. Find an alleyway or corner and use /say instead. This allows for rogues to listen in and have a fun time.)) - ((Most important: Have fun! Make the game fun! Bring the atmosphere to the streets. Live the role. Enjoy!)) - (Except for public places, shops and taverns, all buildings should be considered to have doors. Do not just walk inside of buildings that look like private homes, unless you have a warrant.)) category:Alliance Roleplaying Guilds category:Alliance Guilds category:Roleplaying Guilds